With the increased popularity of camping in remote areas, there is a need for a satisfactory substitute for hikers to carry materials into a remote area other than on their back. In the prior art, carts have been designed for carrying game or injured people out of remote areas, but such carts have been of designs not satisfactory for use by hikers as a substitute for back packing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,807 shows a prior art cart specifically designed for carrying supplies into a remote camp, but the cart disclosed in that patent is not satisfactory for a number of reasons. The load in that patent is disposed directly over the wheel, requiring that the wheel be of small diameter in order to keep the overall height of the device reasonable. Such smaller diameter wheels have difficulty traversing rough terrain as they tend to be more susceptible to get stuck in ruts. In addition, that patented device places the center of gravity of the load relatively high because the load is disposed over the wheel, thereby decreasing stability of the device. In addition, the load carrying portions of that device is not readily removable from the frame, nor can the frame be readily disassembled for transportation in an automobile in a compact fashion when traveling to the starting point of the hike. These and other disadvantages are overcome by the cart of this invention.